Navidad Olimpica
by JupiterOptimoMaximo
Summary: Un extraño ponche, Un hermoso vestido, Un baile completamente inesperado, Un incidente con muérdago, Y un millar de expresiones de asombro desbordante. Léelo, no te arrepentirás... Eso espero


Nunca he tenido una Navidad tan rara como la que pase en el Monte Olimpo.  
Veréis, a mis amigos y mi nos habían invitado, gracias a muestra "colaboración" en la guerra contra el titan Cronos, a estar presentes en la fiesta de navidad olímpica de este año. En la planta 600 del Empire State Building, por raro que parezca, no corría mas que una suave brisa fresca, gracias a las barreras mágicas que cubren la ciudad.  
Todos parecían estar disfrutando al máximo: Hestia estaba a un lado de la chimenea, hablando y riendo con unos niños que supuse serian sus hijos;Dionisio se lo pasaba pipa llenando copas y tazones con ponche y otras bebidas que mi madre no me dejaría probar; mi padre estaba charlando con s hermano Zeus, Dios rey de todos los dioses y bla, bla, bla; Atenea, madre de mi novia Annabeth, estaba discutiendo con ella como se construirían los edificios y templos que ella diseñara; Hermes hablaba con sus hijos, los gemelos Travis y Connor Stoll; Hefesto se veía bastante incomodo entre seres orgánicos, así que se retiro a una esquina a ensamblar y desarmar un pequeño pegaso de bronce celestial; su esposa Afrodita se la pasaba haciendo aparecer ramilletes de muérdago por encima de las cabezas de las parejas en la pista de baile. mientras sonaban villancicos de boca de las ninfas y los sátiros que paseaban por ahí; Demeter, Persefone y Hades ni siquiera aparecieron en la fiesta, pero conociendo a Demeter, puedo asegurar que estaría regañando a Hades por no tener suficientes cereales en su palacio del inframundo; Ares estaba felicitando una vez mas a su hija, Carisse y, por su parte, el resto de mis amigos estaban bailando, sirviéndose el ponche mágico de Dionisio, intentando coquetear con las ninfas que disfrutaban de la música, o simplemente hablando entre ellos. Las cazadoras de Artemisa se encontraban algo incomodas al principio, ya que estaban rodeadas por una buena cantidad de hombres, pero luego (y con ayuda del ponche de Dionisio) comenzaron a disfrutar de la fiesta. Artemisa se había separado de sus cazadoras y se había alejado a contemplar el cielo nocturno. Y, ya que la curiosidad parecía ganar terreno en mi y no había nada mejor que hacer, decidí dirigirme hacia donde ella estaba.  
Me acerque con cuidado de que no me viera, y al estar a nos 7 metros de ella me quedé de piedra. Se encontraba en su forma adolescente que solía usar con sus cazadoras, solo que en lugar de 12 años, hora lucia de 16. Llevaba un adorable y sencillo vestido griego color plata, con un lazo de oro cruzandole la cintura, unas simples sandalias que parecían avanzar por sus piernas cuesta arriba en espiral, su cabello estaba suelto y se sacudía por unas suaves brisas que le rozaban el cuerpo, y su rostro estaba iluminado por la tenue luz de la luna. Para ser una diosa virgen que odia a los hombres, pense, se esfuerza mucho en atraerlos, eso suponiendo que se esfuerce por ser hermosa. Sacudi la cabeza "Tienes novia Percy, no puedes pensar es de otra mujer, y menos de una diosa, y mucho menos de una diosa virgen. Decidi dar marcha atrás, pero antes de que eso ocurriera, la diosa de la caza dijo con voz suave y fría:

-Que ocurre Perseo, ¿Te has acobardado?-Volteo la cabeza hacia mi y me miro con sus ojos platinados.  
Si hubiera una forma menos cursi de decirlo,la diría pero es cierto, me perdí en sus ojos. Unos ojos sencillamente increíbles, que eran capaces de distinguir su presa a medio kilómetro de distancia, ojos capaces de ver a través de ti y decidir el lugar apropiado en donde clavarte una flecha y sufrir una muerte instantánea, ojos capaces de hacer que un oso pardo del tamaño de un coche, corriera con su mamá. Era prácticamente imposible huir de esos ojos. Ni siquiera los ojos de la mismísima Afrodita casaron ese efecto e mi. Me sentía diferente y no como cualquier hombre se sentiría si l diosa que yo tenia delante le miraba, no me sentía intimidado, me sentía feliz. sentía que mis neuronas dejaban poco a poco de funcionar y la manera de combinar palabras para formar oraciones quedaba en el olvido. Y respondiendo a los deseos de una parte inconsciente de mi, volví a oír su voz. La diosa hablo con un tono mas suave y ligeramente preocupado:

-Perseo, te encuentras bien?-Se acerco a mi y en pocos segundos la tuve lo suficientemente cerca para apreciar lo bien que detallaba su figura l vestido griego. Un cuerpo atlético y perfectamente simétrico cubierto por la pieza de tela se mostraba frente a mi. Piernas rápidas y ágiles sostenían un torso delgado y sexy y unos brazos finos y atléticos, acabados en unas manos suaves y gráciles, que hacían parecer la idea de trozar un animal en algo completamente adorable.  
Solté el comentario mas inteligente y completo que pude mientras mis neuronas se esforzaban en volver a encenderse:

-Uh...Emm...Que?

La diosa parecía algo molesta- Me preguntaba si te encuentras bien, quieres que te lo escriba? Hombres...

-No, estoy bien. señora Artemisa.

-No hace falta ser tan formal Perseo, llamadme simplemente Artemisa.

-Bien, Artemisa, Que hace aquí? Me refiero a que sus cazadoras están en la fiesta.

-Queria ver el cielo... A mi ex-teniente, Zoe.

Recordé el incidente del monte Othrys cuando, cumpliendo con la profecía, Zoe murió a manos de su padre Atlas.

-Yo tambien la hecho de menos, pero no podría haber pedido una mejor vida que la que tuvo con vos Artemisa. Ella me dijo que le cambiasteis la vida. Sin usted habría sufrido por un hombre que ni siquiera la merecía, pero la ayudasteis a pasar pagina y le disteis una oportunidad de hacer el bien.

-Supongo que tienes razón Perseo, no podría haber pedido mas de ella, fue una guerrera fiera y una fiel compañera.

Me quede mirándola un segundo, imaginando la cantidad de cosas que habrían pasado juntas ella y Zoe. No compartí mucho con ella, sin embargo y aunque ella detestaba a los hombres, no pude evitar encariñarme.  
Antes de poder arrepentirme le tendí la mano:

-Vamos, a Zoe no le habría gustado que usted pasase la navidad echándola de menos.

Me miro notoriamente extrañada-Que propones?

Moví ligeramente la mano dándole a entender que quería que me ofreciese la suya- Baile conmigo.

Me miro de manera picara pero aun así me tendió su mano- Estas al tanto de mi aversión hacia los miembros del sexo opuesto?

-Espero que haga una excepción conmigo esta noche.

-No prometo nada

Nos dirigimos a la pista de baile y la mitad mas sobria de las cazadoras miro con completa anomalía en los ojos como su señora se adentraba en la pista de baile con nada menos que un hombre. -la otra mitad simplemente pensó que se trataba de un error visual causado por el ponche.  
Dejo de importarme lo que vieran los demás en cuando me situé en el centro de la pista tomando la cintura de la diosa de la caza. Bailamos a un ritmo lento, viéndonos a los ojos, cuando de repente sucedió algo que quedaría grabado permanentemente en la mente de los presentes.  
La muy "bromista" de Afrodita lanzo un ultimo ramillete de muérdago a la cabeza de la pareja mas singular de la noche, ¿Adivinas quienes eran?  
Ambos subimos la cabeza con extrañeza:

-Que es eso?-Pregunto Artemis. No me sorprendió que la diosa de la caza no supiera lo que era el muérdago.

-Muerdago

-No lo entiendo...-Murmuro suavemente.

-Es la tradición de que si estas debajo del muérdago, debes...

-Debo hacer que?

-Pues... Debes... Besar a la persona que tienes delante- Lo dije lo mas calmado que pude, pero note como mis manos comenzaban a sudar-Pero es solo una tradición, no es que deba...

No pude seguir, mi boca estaba sellada por unos dulces y suaves labios. Al principio no me percate de lo que estaba ocurriendo, ya que nadie emitía el mas breve sonido, y lo que estaba pasando era sencillamente increíble. La diosa virgen y eternamente soltera aborrecedora de hombres, estaba besando a uno ahora. Lentamente cerré los ojos, cediendo a sus deseos mas profundos de besarla y besarla hasta quedarse sin aire. Deslice mi mano hasta su cuello y le acaricie suavemente el cabello, mientras ella colocaba sus manos alrededor de mis mejillas. Todo el mundo nos miraba expectantes, con las mandíbulas casi tocando el suelo. Algunos se percataron de que la luna brillaba con mas fuerza y que las aguas de las fuentes se agitaban llenas de ida y de euforia, pero prácticamente nadie podía apartar la vista de la beso duro tanto como pudimos, pero cuando nos detuvimos a respirar la luna volvió a su estado natural y las aguas se calmaron.  
Nos miramos a los ojos, completamente patidifusos. Espere con entusiasmo que volviera a besarme, pero la diosa de la caza salio corriendo por unas callecitas hacia quien sabe donde, seguida por Thalia y Phoebe,que trataban inútilmente de alcanzarla. El resto de los invitados me miraban como si hubiera salido de un platillo volador. Por un momento temí que Apolo me matara como siglos antes hizo con Orion, pero descarte la idea. Si alguien me mataba, esa seria Annabeth.

El resto de la noche fue igual de pacifica. Dioses, mestizos, ninfas, sátiros y hasta Bessie, a quien habían sacado de la sala del trono para poder tener vigilado, me miraban como si me hubiera convertido en un gorila con una falda hawaiana y una M-16: Completamente anormal.

Sin embargo no me saque de la cabeza la sensación que me produjeron los labios de la cazadora. Era amor? No lo sabia. Estaba bien? No lo sabia? Quería volver a besar a la diosa de la caza? Por supuesto que si.


End file.
